Dark Secrets
by Lell Ly
Summary: Eles podiam ser ricos, poderosos, sangue-puro e serem ligados ao Lorde das Trevas, mas toda família que se preze, têm os seus segredos e com os Malfoys, não seria diferente, apenas mais obscuros. Contém violência sexual. (Draco x Hermione x Lucius)
1. Prisioneira

**Aviso: **Contém violência sexual

(se não gostam, não leiam)

**Sinopse:** Eles podiam ser ricos, poderosos, sangue-puro e serem ligados ao Lorde das Trevas, mas toda família que se preze, têm os seus segredos e com os Malfoys, não seria diferente.

.

.

**Capítulo 1 - Prisioneira**

...

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro com o seu longo vestido de festa, estava elegante e como anfitriã agia impecavelmente sendo admirada por muitos. Sua família estava dando uma festa em comemoração a iniciação do seu único filho Draco como comensal da morte. Apesar dos seus temores, ela sabia que nada poderia fazer ou interferir, por isso agia como se estivesse muito satisfeita, recebendo os parabéns pelo seu filho que valsava no outro lado do salão.

Lucius Malfoy por sua vez estava exultante, afinal, sua família adquiriu um status ainda maior do que antes, haviam caído em desgraça, mas com um golpe de sorte ele foi bem sucedido em seus negócios, era como uma honra ver seu filho seguir pelo mesmo caminho, sendo estimado pelo próprio Voldemort. Lucius dançava com inúmeras mulheres incentivando Draco a fazer o mesmo, mas isso não era bem visto pela esposa e cunhada.

— Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. — disse Bellatrix encarando sua irmã. — Não deixe seu marido resolver abandoná-la, depois não terá mais volta.

— Eu sei que a minha relação com o Lucius esfriou um pouco. Mas não sei o que fazer, morreria se ele não me quiser mais. — respondeu Narcisa apreensiva olhando para os lados a fim de que ninguém as ouvisse. — Agora que ele fez um trabalho muito bem feito ao Lorde e foi reconhecido, muitas mulheres ficam atrás dele.

— Seu marido é bonito minha irmã, embora não seja mais que o meu. Você precisa adotar uma estratégia para fazer com que ele fique ao seu lado, nenhuma Black jamais foi abandonada, por isso você não vai ser a primeira. Não do que depender de mim.

— E o que me sugere? Que eu e ele tenhamos uma relação aberta como os trouxas fazem? Isso já acontece, pelo menos da parte dele.

— Isso nunca funcionária com você, é apaixonada demais pelo seu marido. — riu — É uma tola que perde seu tempo.

Narcisa se segurou para não azarar sua irmã. Mas ao observar seu esposo rodopiando com uma jovem bruxa na pista, sentiu seu sangue ferver de humilhação, eles estavam flertando descaradamente e a mão de Lucius estava quase no quadril dela. Draco, felizmente não parecia perceber nada, mas as pessoas ao redor já começavam a cochichar.

Lucius sempre tivera amantes, ela sempre soubera, afinal, eles não se amavam, apesar dela nutrir um sentimento por ele próximo do amor. Nunca havia se importado com outras amantes dele, eram mulheres vulgares e pretensiosas, apenas um passatempo para ele, mas ultimamente mulheres lindas e respeitadas começaram a se tornar conquista de Lucius e isso ela não admitia. Tinha medo de ser trocada.

— Qual é o seu plano?

— Uma jovem amante, uma casa longe e folgas nos finais de semana.

— Como assim?

— Vamos pegar uma bruxa bonita e muito jovem, ou uma trouxa, não sei a preferência do seu marido. Vamos trancá-la em uma casa afastada e você o deixará livre para ficar com ela nos finais de semana.

Narcisa respirou fundo, aquilo era loucura, não podia fazer isso, não com uma jovem bruxa, muito menos aceitaria que ele fizesse sexo com uma trouxa.

— Pode ser uma jovem bruxa de sangue ruim. — sugeriu Bellatrix como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela. — Assim que ele enjoar dela, poderá descartá-la facilmente.

— Tem alguém em mente?

— Sim. — ela sorriu perversamente.

— Quem seria essa jovem?

— Granger.

— Hermione Granger?

— Ela mesma, a amiguinha de Potter.

— Eu não sei se podemos fazer isso.

— Claro que pode, você sabe que seu marido sempre sentiu tesão pela sangue-ruim, apesar dele tentar esconder.

Narcisa olhou feio para Bellatrix que continuou a falar ignorando o olhar.

— Será mais fácil, ele dificilmente irá se enjoar dela e não vai querer outra amante, que irá extorquir jóias que estão na família a gerações.

A sra. Malfoy suspirou.

— Precisamos de um plano para capturá-la e por isso conto com você para me ajudar.

Bellatrix riu satisfeita e se afastou cantarolando: _"Eu matei Sirius Black"._

.

.

_Duas semanas depois..._

Hermione corria desesperadamente e sem rumo pela mata, ela, Rony e Harry haviam caído em uma armadilha, como sempre priorizava a segurança do Potter, pois ele era o único que poderia destruir Voldemort. Mas naquele momento havia percebido que a emboscada era para ela, já que era a única que possuía atrás de si, três captores.

Ela sentia os seus pés arder dentro do tênis, por estar correndo durante muito tempo, provavelmente estariam cheios de bolhas. Quase não tinha fôlego, seus pulmões pareciam explodir e nem mesmo conseguia se concentrar para lançar uma azaração decente. Continuava a correr, porque se parasse de seria capturada. Há quantos minutos corria incessantemente? Não sabia.

Com exaustão, seu corpo se desabou no chão, soltou um gemido vencido, tinha chegado ao limite. Não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo. O corpo inteiro tremia, tinha ferimentos que sangravam manchando a relva com sangue. O vento frio cortava-lhe a pele frágil e pálida. Tinha sede, os lábios rachados e secos imploravam por água.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar, era se Harry e Rony ficariam bem sem ela, pois acreditava que o momento de morrer tivesse chegado, fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte, mas esta não veio, porém não voltou abri-los, não tinha forças. Os sentidos aos poucos desapareciam, o corpo amoleceu e a visão escureceu se tornando breu até que apagasse por completo.

.

.

Lucius observou o semblante da sua esposa, ele quase não podia acreditar que ela havia preparado uma surpresa, ainda por cima dentro da sua própria mansão e lhe pedindo sigilo para que os criados e o único filho não desconfiassem. Sabia que Narcisa jamais aceitaria que ele a abandonasse por outra bruxa, ela faria de tudo para segurá-lo e manter o seu status intacto, porém não esperava essa reação dela.

Ele nunca teve a intenção de abandoná-la, todos os segredos sujos e obscuros os Malfoys tratavam de esconder debaixo do tapete e o faziam muito bem, embora ultimamente ele viesse cometendo pequenos deslizes e nem se dava o trabalho de disfarçar.

Ela havia planejado cada detalhe, mas não podia dar ao luxo de comprar ou alugar uma casa pelas redondezas, com certeza as pessoas desconfiariam, por isso resolveu trancar a pobre garota no porão, tinha magias necessárias para impedir que ninguém pudesse entrar e sair de lá. Se ele ficasse entretido com a garota, tudo voltaria ao normal, nada de amante cara, nem mesmo de jóias que ele compraria e ela nunca chegaria a ver e muito menos usar. Narcisa manteria a pose como sempre fizera perante a sociedade bruxa. Ela sempre tivera um casamento por aparências, mas havia aprendido de certo modo a amar e respeitar seu marido, porém, ele não fazia o mesmo.

Lucius sorriu para a esposa e deixou os aposentos imediatamente sem se importar com os sentimentos dela, era egoísta para pensar no quão arrasada ficaria em tê-lo ausente e nos braços de outra, mas ela deveria ter se acostumado depois de tanto tempo. Pelo o que havia entendido, haveria uma prisioneira esperando por ele no porão, para realizar todos os seus desejos mais insanos e isso o deixava bastante excitado, afinal, estaria dentro de sua própria casa com uma estranha, Lucius era um homem lascivo e luxurioso.

.

.

Hermione despertou com dificuldade, de imediato não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, sentia seu corpo dolorido, tateou em busca da varinha, mas não achou. Rapidamente abriu os olhos, desconhecendo tudo a sua volta, estava em um quarto muito bem arrumado, deitada em uma cama de casal, a maciez do colchão a fez suspirar, depois que fugiu com seus amigos para destruir a Horcrux de Voldemort, fazia muito tempo que não dormia em cima de uma cama.

Ao tentar se mover soltou uma exclamação dolorosa, cada osso de seu corpo parecia quebrado, seus músculos dormentes e sua pele dos pés ardendo. Com esforço conseguiu se sentar, as bolhas dos pés tinham sumido, assim como os ferimentos mais graves, mas a dor continuava ali.

Que lugar era aquele? De repente as imagens do dia anterior passaram por sua mente. Ela tinha sido capturada, esperava acordar em algum cativeiro fedorento e imundo, não que estivesse reclamando em ter que ficar ali, era um quarto sem janelas, mas agradável e não muito quente. Havia uma única porta, magicamente fechada.

Mas quem a capturou? Qual o sentido de colocá-la em um lugar como aquele? Tentou se mover novamente, porém a dor persistiu. Deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado, esperava que Harry e Rony tivessem tido mais sorte.

Começou a gritar para chamar atenção, porém sua voz saiu baixa, estava protegido com magia, quem estivesse lá fora, não queria escutá-la lá dentro. Depois de uns longos minutos ela escutou passos avançando, finalmente iria descobrir o que queria com ela, mas já estava muito bem preparada para enfrentar quem quer que seja e preferia morrer ao entregar Harry e a ordem da Phoenix.

Ficou atenta até uma cabeleira loira e lisa surgir na sua frente, não era ninguém menos do que Lucius Malfoy.

.

.

Ele estava surpreso, evidentemente esperava alguma meretriz o esperando de braços abertos, mas não a amiga sangue-ruim de Potter, o que Narcisa estava pensando? Como ela sabia que ele tinha sonhos lascivos com aquela garota? Aparentemente, Hermione não devia saber de nada, já que o observava com interesse. O que ele achou petulante e tentador.

— Eu não vou contar onde Harry está! Não vai conseguir nada comigo. — afirmou convicta antes de ele ameaçar abrir a boca. — Pode me torturar de todas as maneiras e até me matar.

— Eu não me interesso em saber aonde aquele Potter vem se escondendo como um covarde, embora o Lorde adoraria saber, mas sobre torturá-la, sim, eu pretendo e de todas as maneiras. Mas não com você cheirando como um animal. — Ele tinha vontade de ir até ela e possuí-la imediatamente, mas controlou esse impulso.

Observou o rosto magro e elegante, com um nariz fino e lábios não muito carnudos, mas harmonioso, seus cabelos não eram mais como antes, agora estavam ondulados e pareciam ser macios, apesar de não ter brilho, mas um banho faria a diferença. Ele ficou pensando nas curvas que teria e se a pele era macia como aparentava, claro que ela estava mais magra do que ele gostaria em uma mulher, mas isso era fácil de resolver.

Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo quando ele ficou analisando, mesmo não entendendo o que pretendia, sabia que não era nada bom. Todos os encontros que tivera com o pai de Draco, foram estranhos, ele sempre a olhara de uma maneira perversa e da ultima vez ela tinha lançado uma azaração nele quase sendo capturada.

— É melhor você tomar um banho e se alimentar. Voltarei mais tarde.

Ela não respondeu, pois logo ele se retirou do recinto, uma elfo apareceu em seguida.

— Sou Popi, vim ajudá-la a tomar banho.

— Acho que eu posso muito bem fazer isso sozinha.

— Não, mestre ordenou, Popi cumpre ou ser castigada.

Sabendo a natureza dos elfos, Hermione se deixou ser conduzida, um banho quente era tudo o que queria, mas não naquela situação. Quando viu a banheira pronta, resolveu ceder, a água quente fez com que a relaxasse permitindo esquecer os problemas, vestiu uma roupa nova e limpa, mesmo sendo um pouco ousada, mas era muito melhor do que a que usara durante uma semana. Popi penteou os seus cabelos, permitindo que eles ficassem soltos e enrolados nas pontas. Hermione não entendia o porquê de tantos cuidados.

O cheiro apetitoso da comida, fez o seu estomago roncar, parecia que não via comida a dias, e devorou em minutos, mas depois de alimentada, foi somente quando sua sanidade voltou e a fraqueza desapareceu que sua mente e começou a processar com mais coerência o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

O Sr. Malfoy não pretendia matá-la, mas de certa maneira torturá-la A questão era o que ele desejava dela? Havia afirmado que não eram informações sobre Harry, também não seria algo agradável. Seus sentidos estavam em alertas, ele a queria, mas para que?

Logo uma idéia passou por sua mente, horrorizada constatou que tudo fazia sentido.

.

.

Lucius admitia que esperasse uma mulher e não ela, lembrava muito bem de quando a viu pela primeira vez, juntamente com o Potter e o Weasley, ela o tinha encarado e ele a achou petulante, uma sangue-ruim jamais olharia para ele daquele jeito.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, costumava vê-la quando deixava Draco na plataforma, ele não sabia como, mas o jeito e a inocência que transmitia fizeram com que a desejasse, muitas vezes se masturbou pensando nela. Havia abordado muitas garotas novas que fosse ao menos parecida com ela e na hora do sexo, imaginava o rosto dela, mas isso não resolvia, só piorava o seu desejo.

Ele foi até o escritório, precisava beber para controlar a vontade de voltar até lá e possuí-la do jeito que estava, estava aliviado por Draco estar em Hogwarts, sua esposa havia se retirado aos aposentos dela, ele ser serviu de whisky de fogo e após algumas doses já estava ficando bêbado resolveu que era hora de ir ao encontro dela.

.

.

Hermione tremia dos pés a cabeça, logo após Popi ir embora, ela procurou constantemente algo para usar como arma, mas não havia nada com que pudesse se proteger.

— O que você está procurando?

A voz grave a fez recuar, não tinha visto entrar, era tão sorrateiro como um gato, ela encarou os olhos cinzentos de Lucius que não esboçava qualquer emoção, eram frios como os de Draco. Ele estava com os cabelos soltos como de costume, com uma calça preta e uma blusa, não vestia o casaco costumeiro, mas ainda sim, era intimidador.

— Não se aproxime! — gritou e ele sorriu, parecia levemente bêbado.

— Ah então sabe o que eu pretendo fazer com você. Não é a toa que me disseram que era muito inteligente.

— Fique longe de mim ou eu...

— Ou o que? Você está vulnerável, é minha prisioneira e não tem direito de escolha.

Ele avançou na direção dela, Hermione tentou se desviar, mas foi pega pela cintura, ela tentou se debater, mas ele era muito mais forte e a prendeu em baixo do seu corpo.

— Se resistir vai ser pior. — ele declarou ansioso para possuí-la.

Hermione nunca imaginou que acabaria naquela situação, tão pouco que sua primeira vez seria com aquele homem e daquela forma. Ela tinha planejado tudo perfeitamente, iria casar com Rony e ter uma lua de mel mágica onde se entregaria de corpo e alma. Sentia vontade de morrer ao passar por aquela humilhação de ser violentada.

Lucius começou a beijar o pescoço esbelto e macio dela, chupando de leve.

— Pare com isso. — Ela se debateu, tentando se afastar com nojo, mas ele a segurou mais firme, apertando-a e machucando-a.

— Pare de gritar e se mexer assim. — Ele disse com irritação. — Você é minha, e vai se entregar para mim esta noite.

— Eu vou gritar até que todos me ouçam.

— Ninguém vai ouvi-la, e mesmo se ouvirem, você é o presente que a minha esposa preparou.

Ela ficou horrorizada, que tipo de mulher era a Sra. Malfoy? Ele começou a passar a mão em volta da coxa dela, Hermione tentou se debater ainda mais, mas ele a prendeu com mais força.

— Se continuar tentando escapar vai piorar sua situação. — Ele disse alto.

Ele com uma das mãos livres arrancou a própria blusa revelando um corpo definido, Hermione virou o rosto. Não queria ver nada.

— Olhe para mim! — Ele mandou, virando o rosto dela para ele de uma vez.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, Lucius era forte, tinha músculos, peito malhado, a marca de Voldemort estampada no braço dava-lhe arrepios e... Quando olhou para baixo ofegou, ele estava completamente nu.

— Maior que o seu namoradinho pobretão? Ele não é capaz de dar prazer a você? — como ela não respondeu e ficou vermelha o Malfoy concluiu. — Então você é virgem? Melhor ainda se não se mexer, não vou machucá-la tanto. — Ele disse simplesmente. —Vou entrar todo em você, e vai ser bom para nós dois se você relaxar.

— Pare de me torturar! — Ela gritou, chorando, em absoluto desespero.

Lucius prendeu os dois braços com uma mão e começou a passar a mão pelo corpo esbelto de Hermione, sentindo a pele alva sob a palma. Passou a mão lentamente sobre a coxa torneada dela, apertando-a, em seguida, rasgou a roupa que ela vestia, deixando-a nua, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais assustada.

Ele abriu as pernas, segurando com firmeza para que ela não as fechasse.

— Pare com isso! — Ela gritou, fazendo força com os joelhos para fechar as pernas e cobrir sua feminilidade.

Ele não deu ouvidos, estava admirado com o corpo macio que ela tinha, apesar das poucas curvas, tinha o poder de deixá-la ainda mais excitado. Lucius se colocou em cima dela, pousando uma mão no pescoço pequeno e fino dela, sentindo a pele suave. Desceu o rosto para os seios dela. Lambeu um mamilo sensualmente. Ela ofegou enquanto os mamilos ficavam duros. Sentiu, com surpresa e horror, uma mão deles passar por toda a lateral de seu corpo, explorando as curvas, e chegar até o interior de sua coxa. Ele subiu a mão e tocou a feminilidade, massageando suavemente.

Hermione não sabia se sentia prazer ou se repugnava o toque dele tão intimo no corpo dela. Lucius abriu as pernas dela e colocou-se no meio antes que as fechasse. Hermione soluçou de susto e medo, tentou de todos os modos livrar-se dele, mas seu esforço foi em vão mais uma vez.

Ele estava tão excitado, que se enterrou dentro dela de uma só vez, de forma feroz. Hermione gritou alto, sentindo lágrimas quentes de dor rolar pela face.

— Você está me rasgando! — Berrou, gemendo de dor.

— Não estou! Fique quieta que vai se acostumar! — Ele ordenou, sem a mínima pena, apenas se deliciando com a feminilidade apertada dela.

Hermione virou o rosto para o lado, chorando, totalmente humilhada enquanto sentia o grosso membro dele dentro de si. Lucius começou a se estocar dentro dela, bem fundo e forte, sem se preocupar em não machucá-la.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo iria agüentar aquilo, seus lábios estavam entreabertos deixando os dolorosos gemidos escaparem, as mãos presas no lençol puxando-o com força. Seu corpo se remexia para frente e para trás sendo empurrado pelas entocadas. Não havia prazer em meio ao sexo, rezava para que aquilo acabasse logo.

Em um rosnado. Lucius chegou ao ápice, seu corpo cansado tombou para o lado. Embora para ela tivesse sido torturante, para ele havia sido prazeroso, muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado. A jovem bruxa era deliciosa, ele queria repetir o processo novamente, mas ela estava imóvel na cama, o rosto molhados pelas lágrimas, não tinha graça se tivesse que fazer novamente como se ela fosse um manequim trouxa.

Ele se levantou e se vestiu calmamente.

— É melhor se acostumar, porque eu voltarei amanhã. Dificilmente vou me cansar de você.

Quando saiu, Hermione permitiu tombar para o chão, fechou os olhos com força, pedindo para que quando os abrisse, que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Mas não havia jeito, estava realmente no inferno.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Eu simplesmente acordei com essa idéia na cabeça e precisava escrevê-la, não tenho qualquer preconceito contra casais alternativos, mas Lucius e Hermione não serão necessariamente um casal._

_É uma fanfic um pouco mais pesada do que costumo escrever, se não gostam não leiam, mas se achar que vai ser interessante, deixe uma review. O segundo capítulo está pronto, mas se não tiver leitores, não há porque continuar a escrever._

_Só avisando haverá um triângulo entre Lucius x Hermione x ? Só não sei quem colocar, talvez Snape ou Draco? Fica por conta de vocês. É só postar nos comentários o personagem de sua preferência._

_E não se esqueçam das reviews._


	2. Fuga

**Capítulo 2 – Fuga**

**...**

Suas costas doíam assim como todo o seu corpo, seus cabelos estavam sem brilhos e embaraçados, em seu rosto, seus olhos vermelhos e profundas olheiras se destacavam, parecia haver uma lixa no meio das suas pernas que mal podia se mexer, um cheiro masculino estava impregnado na pele, fazendo-a sentir nojo de si mesma.

Desde que o Malfoy a violentara na noite anterior, era como se estivesse perdendo parte da sua alma a cada momento, como se estivesse corrompida, suja e infectada. Se a morte viesse buscá-la, receberia de braços abertos, mas não podia, mesmo sentindo que sua vida não valia mais a pena, ainda precisava lutar, por Harry e Rony.

— Popi vir ajudá-la. — exclamou a elfo adentrando no quarto.

Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, enquanto Popi corria ao seu encontro desesperada, tentando levantá-la do chão.

— Machucada? Menina machucada? Falar com mestre.

— Não! — gritou fazendo com que a elfo arregalasse os olhos de surpresa. — Não fale nada aquele verme!

— Então tomar banho? — sugeriu temerosa.

Ela precisava do banho, precisa tirar toda aquela sujeira, como se um banho pudesse fazê-la esquecer de que foi violentada.

— Sim, banho sim.

Quando a banheira foi trazida, ela começou a se esfregar, para tirar qualquer vestígio do Malfoy no seu corpo, esfregou tão forte que sua pele estava vermelha e com muita ardência, mas mesmo assim não parou, continuou esfregando, até que Popi teve que intervir aflita.

Hermione começou a chorar, chorou tanto que acabou exausta, mas não iria desistir, de uma maneira ou de outra, iria escapar ou morreria tentando.

.

.

Lucius terminava o seu café enquanto lia as notícias do profeta diário, ele não conseguia se concentrar na leitura, as imagens da noite passada não o abandonaram, tinha que se controlar para não ir até ao porão novamente e fazer sexo com a sangue-ruim.

Narcisa bebericava um chá, seu semblante frio demonstrava que não estava para conversa, quando se encontraram na noite anterior, ela havia o mandado tomar um banho, pois cheirava a bebida e a sangue-ruim, não havia qualquer emoção em seu rosto, ele esperava que ao menos ela ficasse com ciúmes.

— Vou trabalhar, devo demorar hoje, tenho uma reunião com o Lorde. — ele avisou e assim que saiu a sra. Malfoy suspirou aliviada.

— Mandou chamar senhora? — disse Popi.

— Sim, como está a prisioneira?

— Triste. Solitária e triste. — a elfo omitiu que ela havia se recusado a comer e que preferia morrer.

— Ótimo, está dispensada.

Narcisa precisava que a garota continuasse do jeito que estava sem motivação para escapar. Não podia deixar que ninguém soubesse que Hermione estava ali para satisfazer seu marido, ela tinha horror só de pensar o que a sociedade bruxa diria se descobrissem.

.

.

Harry e Rony andavam com a varinha em punho, estavam cansados, famintos, mas mesmo assim não paravam de andar, fazia dois dias que Hermione sumiu desde que foram abordados e quase capturados. Desde o instante que cada um correu para um lado, o Potter percebeu que não estavam atrás deles, somente dela.

Agora se perguntava o que queriam com ela? Tinhas muitas possibilidades, mas o que mais deixava apreensivo era que Voldemort não havia anunciado sua captura, sempre anunciava para poder desestabilizar a Ordem. Ele nem pensava na possibilidade de outra pessoa ter feito isso, pois teria ainda mais perguntas.

Olhou para Rony que estava abatido, sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo com o desaparecimento dela, era difícil, Hermione sempre cuidava deles e pensava por eles mesmos, ela fazia muita falta. Torcia para que ainda estivesse viva, pois iria encontrá-la.

.

.

Snape observou os semblantes dos grifinórios, Luna, Neville e Gina eram os encrenqueiros da vez, desde que assumiu o cargo de diretor, eles vinham aprontando cada vez mais, o desafiando e aos outros comensais da morte, estava irritado, pois havia tantos problemas a resolver.

"_Malditos grifinórios."_

— Então vocês foram vistos danificando o patrimônio da escola?

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

— Estão todos em detenções por um mês, estou com bom humor hoje. — mentiu. — Pois senão, deixaria Filch aplicar os novos castigos.

Ele observou todos tremerem, ainda tinham hematomas pelo corpo do ultimo castigo, mas continuavam insistentes e imprudentes, como todo grifinório era.

— Podem sair e não quero vê-los aqui novamente.

Assim que eles desapareceram da sua sala, Snape suspirou, tinha mais coisas com o que se preocupar, com o Potter, por exemplo. Soube que Hermione desapareceu e ele estava sozinho juntamente com o Weasley, mas os dois juntos poderiam se colocar em risco, pois a garota era uma sabe-tudo que os ajudava muito, ela era um elo que os fortalecia.

Ele precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido com ela, mas não tinha nenhuma pista, afinal, ninguém comentou nada, era como se não soubessem que Hermione foi seqüestrada. Suspeitava que Voldemort, pudesse tê-la capturado e fosse usá-la como isca depois, mas ele sempre anunciava a todos quais os reféns que tinha em seu poder. Precisava confirmar se ele estava mesmo com ela, por isso resolveu que no fim da tarde, iria fazer uma visita aos Malfoys e sondá-los sobre o assunto.

.

.

— Madame, o Sr. Snape deseja vê-la. — anunciou um elfo.

— Mande-o entrar.

Narcisa sorriu assim que Severo adentrou na sala de visitas, diferente da irmã, ela tinha uma estima muito grande por ele, era amigo da família há muitos anos e evitou que Draco falhasse na missão, matando Dumbledore no lugar dele. Além de achá-lo charmoso, se confessasse a si mesma, diria que se não fosse uma mulher casada, investiria nele.

— Há quanto tempo Severo.

Ele a cumprimentou beijando-lhe a mão com galanteio, estava satisfeito por ela estar sozinha, era mais fácil arrancar informação de mulheres, ainda mais carentes de atenção.

— Espero não atrapalhar sua tarde.

— Oh não, precisava de uma companhia. Mas o que devo a visita?

— Eu estava pela região e senti vontade de visitá-los, também trouxe alguns recados de Draco.

Ele estendeu alguns pergaminhos e analisou o rosto dela.

— Parece cansada. — comentou casualmente.

— A vida tem se tornado agitada ultimamente. Aceita uma xícara de chá?

— Com açúcar e leite, por favor. — ele esperou um elfo servi-lo para continuar a falar. — E Lucius? Tem se acostumado com o novo emprego no ministério?

— Ele esta adorando, o Lorde foi muito generoso. — ela respondeu querendo não falar sobre seu esposo, gostava muito dos momentos com Snape e de toda atenção que lhe dava.

— Sim o Lorde foi, mas ele mereceu também. — fez uma pausa e continuou. — Fiquei sabendo que o Potter perdeu um membro do seu grupo e está mais vulnerável.

— Claro, sua amiguinha sangue-ruim.

— Isso quer dizer que Voldemort conseguiu seqüestrá-la?

— Não, não foi o Lorde.

— Então quem foi?

Narcisa percebeu que falara demais, olhou para Snape que demonstrava um ar despreocupado e desinteressado.

— Eu não sei, só ouvi rumores.

Severo percebeu que ela mentia, era um espião treinado e reconhecia isso, Hermione não estava com Voldemort, mas os Malfoys conheciam muito bem o seu paradeiro, porém eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse, mas por quê? Entregá-la ao Lorde seria o ideal, talvez estivesse planejando algo maior, capturar os dois amigos do Potter e deixá-lo, desestabilizado, Rony poderia ser o próximo, mas capturar um deles exigia muito planejamento e ajuda, quem poderia ter ajudado?

Embora a vaidade dos Malfoys não permitisse segurar um segredo como esse por muito tempo, havia mais coisas, precisava descobrir o quanto antes.

Ele mudou de assunto, sempre sendo um bom ouvinte, enquanto analisava suas opções, precisava achar a Granger antes que algo ruim acontecesse com ela.

.

.

— A senhora não se encontra. — disse Popi enquanto pegava o casaco de Lucius. — Saiu com a irmã e não tem previsão de quando volta.

O Malfoy suspirou indo se servir de cálice de vinho para depois se desabar em uma poltrona, estava cansado, a reunião com o Lorde demorou mais do que o previsto, sem falar que Nagili devorando uma velha bruxa foi uma visão terrível. Era esperado, Voldemort gostava de intimidar seus comensais, nada melhor do que submetê-los aquela visão pavorosa como uma prova do que poderia fazer caso o traíssem.

— E a garota?

— Ela chora, não come. — respondeu Popi, omitindo que ela estava mais calma e parecia ter algum plano para fugir dali. Outros elfos teriam falado sobre suas suspeitas, mas ela era aprendiz de Dobby, apesar de não querer ser libertada, tinha sua própria opinião e não desobedecia, apenas omitia certas coisas.

Lucius arqueou a sobrancelha, aquilo não era bom, claro que depois do que havia feito essa era atitude melhor que poderia esperar dela. Precisava fazer com ela se acostumasse a ele e deixar claro que nunca escaparia.

— Vou vê-la, não quero ser incomodado. Entendeu?

Popi acenou que sim, mas a elfo torcia para que a garota não fugisse como pretendia, porque seu mestre ficaria muito zangado.

.

.

Hermione segurou a escova de cabelos, era leve e tinha um propósito, livrá-la dali, havia gastado todo o tempo pensando em um plano e torcia para que desse certo. Suspirou fundo ao sentir seu estomago roncar, deveria ter comido algo quando trouxeram, teria mais energia, para enfrentar o que veria a seguir. Ficou atenta quando escutou alguém abrir a porta, diferente do dia anterior, sabia que o Malfoy tinha passos leves e poderia surpreendê-la a qualquer momento.

Lucius surgiu, todo imponente e com olhar arrogante, tão parecido com Draco.

— Soube que você não está se alimentando. — falou e ela continuou muda. — Sinceramente esperava vê-la desgrenhada, mas acho que gostou da noite de ontem. — comentou envaidecido. — Não achara outro melhor que eu, posso te garantir.

Ela segurou o impulso de atacá-lo e arranhar todo aquele rosto, sim, ela teria ficado horrenda, se não fosse por Popi, não permitiria que a pobre elfo passasse ferro em suas mãos, caso não pudesse arrumá-la.

— Não se aproxima! — afirmou.

— Você não vai sair daqui, então é melhor se acostumar.

Lucius era ágil, rapidamente foi na direção dela, mas Hermione se esquivou acertando o estomago dele com um chute, pego de surpreso pela agressão trouxa, ele ficou desnorteado por segundo, mais foi o suficiente para que ela corresse até a porta.

— Não tem como fugir. — porém viu que a porta estava semi-aberta, ele tinha certeza de que havia fechado quando entrou, mas ao olhar para baixo, viu uma escova de cabelo entre a porta, impedindo de ser fechada totalmente.

Aquela sangue-ruim era incrível, ele não tinha percebido a escova na mão dela e nem viu quando a jogou em direção a porta sorrateiramente.

— Claro que sim. — Hermione pegou a escova, mantendo a porta aberta, — Agora prove um pouco do seu veneno. — para a surpresa dele e a fechou rapidamente.

Se Popi estivesse correta, a porta uma vez trancada por fora, só abriria por fora. Realmente não dava para escutar ruídos, mas sabia que Lucius tentava abrir a porta. Rapidamente se afastou dali, ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

.

.

O porão dos Malfoys era um túnel escuro, estreito, mas alto suficiente e largo para caber uma pessoa, Hermione tentava correr mais de pressa o que podia, havia várias portas, mas sabia que nenhuma delas deveria ser a saída. O porão funcionava como se fosse um labirinto e a escuridão só atrapalhava, sem falar no seu corpo dolorido que a impedia de ir mais rápido.

Depois de muito andar, tropeçou em uma escada, era a saída, tentando controlar a evidente alegria que tomava conta do seu corpo, subiu, até empurrar uma portinhola e descobrir que estava em uma espécie de escritório da mansão. Rapidamente empurrou uma escrivaninha em direção a portinhola, bloqueando qualquer acesso.

Segurou a respiração, ao ouvir alguns movimentos perto da porta, olhou em volta e pegou uma cadeira para utilizar como arma.

— O que você está faz... — o elfo que adentrou não terminou de falar, pois pego de surpresa, ela atirou a cadeira contra ele e o fez desmaiar.

Tinha sorte que não fosse a Popi, mas não era o momento de ser boazinha, os Malfoys deveriam ser muito ricos mesmo, pois tinham mais de um elfo. Pegou um casaco pendurado, se fosse fugir, teria que disfarçar, já que o vestido curto que usava mais parecia uma camisola.

Saiu da sala, a casa estava visivelmente vazia, já estava escurecendo, para Hermione, era como se o tempo não fizesse mais diferença, nem sabia o quanto tempo estava ali, só esperava que Harry e Rony não tivessem sido pegos. Olhou pela janela, a casa dava em uma das ruas principais, estaria movimentada àquela hora, precisava sair sem levantar desconfiança, se saísse pelos fundos teria uma chance. Já havia estado ali, quando Bellatrix a torturou, aquela lembrança era horrível, pois Dobby morreu logo em seguida.

A partir daquele dia eles ficaram sem rumo, estavam planejando invadir o banco gringotes, mas eles caíram em uma armadilha e ela foi capturada para se tornar a vadia particular do Malfoy, quem diria aquele homem arrogante gostava de estudantes de origem trouxa.

Correu pelos fundos, feliz por não encontrar ninguém na frente, assim que saiu, conteve uma exclamação de surpresa, havia um lindo jardim, com fontes naturais e um pequeno bosque, a casa dos Malfoys era linda, tinha que admitir, mas era mais difícil de sair por ali. Nem mesmo conseguia avistar o muro que ficava nos fundos.

— Volte aqui!

Ela ouviu a voz de Lucius, mas não se atreveu a olhar para trás e começou a correr, como ele podia ter ser libertado tão rápido? Ele nem estava com a varinha, era o que supôs, mas provavelmente algum elfo foi obrigado a soltá-lo.

Embrenhou-se pelo pequeno bosque, correndo o máximo que as pernas permitiam, seu fôlego já estava prejudicado, como se arrependia de não ter comido algo, pois sua energia estava acabando mais rápido.

Senti-a se tonta, estava escurecendo o que fazia tropeçar nos galhos e não estava tão rápida como queria, mas já visualizava o muro no fim do pequeno bosque, tentou aumentar a velocidade, mas suas pernas tremeram, foi fácil para que o Malfoy se aproximasse e lançasse sobre ela. Hermione caiu no chão, imediatamente tentou se levantar, mas Lucius a impediu ficando por cima dela.

— Você vai pagar caro por tentar fugir. — alegou. — Sorte sua que a casa estava vazia, senão teria sido morta ao sair do porão.

— Eu vou tentar fugir sempre.

— Não vou permitir, eu vou redobrar os meus cuidados.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo e a se debater, mesmo ele sendo mais forte que ela, não desistiria.

— Você precisa ser domada, mas não tem problema, eu posso muito bem fazer isso, gosto de desafio. — sorriu malicioso e deixou uma mão passar pela cocha dela. — Sabe o que me excita? Fazer sexo ao ar livre.

Hermione ergueu a mão e quase desferiu um soco no rosto dele, apenas acabou arranhando-o, Lucius sentiu o seu rosto arder e uma camada fininha de sangue escorreu. Ele se levantou puxando-a com força, ficou silencioso e seus olhos azuis ficaram cinza, provavelmente seu humor havia se alterado para raiva, limpou o sangue com as costas da mão e pegou a varinha que estava no bolso.

— Sua sangue-ruim, você vai aprender a como me tratar direito. Crucio!

A Granger caiu no chão devido a dor que espalhava por seu corpo, era como reviver aquela vez que foi torturada pela Bellatrix, quando o efeito da maldição foi suavizando, ela não conseguiu se mexer. Lucius a levitou com a varinha levando-a de volta ao esconderijo.

Depositou Hermione na cama e ela soltou um suspiro de alívio a dor estava quase sumindo, sentia raiva de si mesma, nunca estivera tão perto de conseguir escapar, se tivesse guardado energia...

— Agora você vai aprender a nunca mais fugir. — falou sem piedade.

— Não. — ela se encolheu ao vê-lo tirar a camisa.

O Malfoy pode perceber o medo nos olhos dela.

— Melhor relaxar porque vai acabar apreciando.

— Nunca, eu tenho nojo de você.

— Nojo teria se eu a levasse ao Lorde das trevas, sabe o que ele faria? Ter torturaria e depois jogaria o que sobrasse de você para um monte de comensais imundos para se aproveitar do seu corpo.

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem da cabeça e ele sorriu ao ver que conseguiu atingi-la.

— Aqui, você é só minha, é bem cuidada e pode muito bem se aproveitar do meu corpo. — Ele ficou mais próximo.

Ela queria gritar e atacá-lo novamente, mas não tinha forças, Lucius a tinha encurralado como sempre, ele puxou seu vestido, deixando-a somente com roupas íntimas, o olhar dele percorreu por todo o seu corpo, era um olhar luxurioso e cheio de desejo.

— Não. — soluçou com uma voz chorosa.

Mas ele não deu atenção e a forçou deitar na cama, seus lábios se deleitaram com o sabor de sua pele jovial e macia. Lucius mordia, sugava, beijava, chupava cada pedacinho da tez ali exposta e oferecida.

Hermione deixou escapar um gemido quando sentiu a língua dele sobre seus seios, logo após se livrar do soutien. Ele abocanhava com força, sugava os mamilos com exaltação, apertava a carne do busto em uma carícia experiente.

— Eu sabia que você ia gostar. — murmurou ele no seu ouvido.

Ela corou horrorizada com a reação do próprio corpo, o Malfoy parecia ficar ainda mais excitado, ela tentava clarear a mente se lembrando que ele era um comensal, que havia torturado alguns momentos atrás.

Quando sentiu a mão dele no meio da suas pernas tentou fechá-la, mas ele a impediu.

— Não faça isso. — pediu tremula.

Mas ele a ignorou e a penetrou com força. Hermione perdeu o ar, estava pronta para gritar de dor, porém ela não veio, mas uma sensação indescritível começou a tomar conta do seu corpo, ele começou a se mover e ela foi obrigada a espalmar a mão no peito definido dele.

Não sabia a idade real que o Malfoy tinha, mas tinha um corpo jovial impressionante, até para alguém inexperiente como ela. Ele entocou forte e fundo, com mais calma dessa vez, Hermione tentou conter os gemidos de prazer que sentia.

Lucius percebeu que ela estava sentindo prazer e começou a ir mais rápido, arrancado dessa vez gemidos alto dela, ficou assim até que sentiu ela chegar ao ápice ao mesmo momento que ele. Ficou deitado em cima dela por alguns minutos até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal.

Ele afastou seu corpo suado de perto dela, mas Hermione exausta com tudo o que passara havia caído no sono. Observou o semblante inocente que ele havia corrompido, as marcas roxas espalhada pelo corpo, ele deveria ter sido mais carinhoso na primeira vez dela, mas estava cego desejo que não se importou com nada. Também começava a se arrepender em perder a cabeça e lançar a maldição nela, precisava fazer com que ela gostasse de estar ao lado dele, por isso prometeu a si mesmo que iria recompensá-la amanhã de uma forma que ela ficaria rouca de tanto gritar de prazer.

_Continua..._

.

.

_**N/A: **__Eu fiquei feliz com as reviews que recebi de incentivo, por isso resolvi postar logo o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem, claro que terá cenas hot nos próximos, aliás, terá muitas cenas._

_**Ainda estou em duvida se devo colocar Draco ou Snape em uma triangulo-quase-amoroso, porque os dois ficaram empatados.**_

_**Então a votação continua e acaba no próximo capítulo, caso ocorra de empate, colocarei outro personagem ou deixarei como está.**_

_Vocês decidem._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Fairy – **Eu não demoro a postar, os primeiro capítulos posto rápido, mas minha atualizações são a cada duas semanas. Sobre o fato de se apaixonar, será como uma evolução, pois ele a violentou, tem desejo sexual por ela, tem preconceito contra mistura de sangue e por aí vai. Sabe como isso vai acabar né? Não seja uma má leitora, nem que seja para dizer, "legal", "capítulo chato", mas envie uma review de vez em quando, as fanfics são escritas baseadas nas reações dos leitores, lembre-se disso, no mais, obrigada por comentar.

**Marisa – **Oi flor, eu nunca tinha lido nada com esse casal também antes de escrever, embora tenha fics deles, mas não gosto que mudem Lucius como se ele fosse alguém do bem, por isso evito ler. O triangulo está empatado, mas tanto com Snape como Draco dá para desenvolver algo legal. Só esperar para ver qual vai ganhar. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lady Malfoy** – A fic terá muita cena de sexo, já deixo avisado que um a cada dois capítulos será assim e não necessariamente só Hermione/Lucius, vou introduzir mais personagens. Por enquanto o triangulo está empatado, veremos no que vai dar. Obrigada por comentar.

**Manu Malfoy – **Pode deixar, eu gostei de escrever a FIC, enquanto houver leitores, estarei postando. Obrigada por comentar.

**Ann – **Snape e Draco empatado por enquanto. Ah Narcisa não iria deixar que as amantes de Lucius tomassem a herança da família, situações desesperadas, exigem medidas iguais. Isso acontecia no séc. 18, Duquesas procuravam uma amante fixa para o marido a fim de evitar comentários com outras mulheres ricas e igualmente poderosas, já para os homens era normal ostentar esse tipo de mulheres. Obrigada por comentar.

**Violet-Black'1 – **Eu gosto do diferente, me atrai muito mais do que é previsível e do gosto popular. Ah estarei postando, enquanto houver leitores. É a minha primeira fic do tipo, não é tão pesada quanto gostaria, porque eu excluo muita coisa, mas aos poucos vou me acostumando com o tipo. Fico feliz que tenha agradado. Obrigada por comentar.

**Agradeço a todos que comentou, o terceiro capítulo está pronto, só esperando acrescentar quem será par no triangulo, SNAPE ou DRACO? Vocês decidem!**


	3. Desconfiança

_**N/A:**__ Demorei para postar, porque Draco e Snape ficaram empatados, mas finalmente uma leitora me ajudou no desempate e por conta disso quem vai fazer parte do triangulo será... Draco Malfoy! Isso mesmo uma disputa e tanto com pai e filho. Não fiquem tristes, fãs de Snape, ele terá uma participação vigorosa na fanfic, isso eu lhes prometo, ok?_

_**Dedicatória: **__Dedico esse capítulo a duas pessoas em especial, uma por ter me dado a idéia que precisava __**"Bella Black" **__ e outra por cobrar o capítulo duas vezes e me fazer postar, __**"Mary McNair**_**", **_obrigada por não me deixar acomodada e não quero vê-la desanimada, ok?_

_Boa leitura._

_._

_._

_**Capítulo 3 - Desconfiança**_

_..._

Fazia duas semanas, não falava com ninguém, assim como fazia duas semanas que estava passava o dia todo trancada naquele pequeno quarto que conhecia de cor cada detalhe e não se ouvia nem um som, nem mesmo da própria voz. Ela estava enlouquecendo, nem mesmo Popi aparecera, a comida surgia magicamente, assim como a água na banheira. Hermione tinha medo de enlouquecer.

Não fazia mais noção do tempo, nem mesmo ousava abrir a boca com medo de começar a imaginar pessoas e conversar sozinha, sabia que estava sofrendo uma punição por ter tentado fugir, sabia que era capaz de levar a loucura se continuasse por mais tempo daquela maneira.

Ela observou o quarto, já tinha limpado-o diversas vezes, assim como o banheiro, ter alguma atividade poderia deixar a mente sã, pegou um pequeno pano sobre a cômoda, era um lenço único, pois só tinha diversas camisolas e roupas íntimas, era constrangedor usá-las. Sentia saudade de vestir uma calça jeans, ou algo que não a deixasse tão vulnerável e exposta.

Hermione começou a esfregar o pano sobre a madeira da cama, quando sentiu que era observada, virou-se e deparou com o Malfoy, novamente ela não escutou ele entrar.

— Exercendo a função de um elfo doméstico? — ele falou com desagrado.

— É melhor do que... — sua voz saiu rouca, era a primeira palavra que pronunciava depois daqueles dias que ficara sozinha.

— Quantas vezes eu te falei que será pior se você resistir?

— Pode falar o quanto quiser, eu nunca vou desistir de me ver livre de você!

Lucius suspirou, a idéia de amante estava se tornando completamente diferente do que ele queria, aquela garota já o estava aborrecendo de tanta insistência e negação. Achou que depois de ter lançado uma maldição, de ter deixado-a sozinha, Hermione pudesse estar menos arisca, mas havia se enganado. Não totalmente, ela parecia um pouco vulnerável, disposta a brigar, mas ainda sim, ele teria que ter uma abordagem diferente, precisava domá-la e deixá-la totalmente sem defesas.

Precisava mostrar que ela podia muito bem desfrutar da relação deles, estava determinado a fazer com que ela gostasse de ser possuída por ele.

Lucius contornou a cama abrindo os botões da camisa, já havia tirado o casaco, ele não tinha nenhum pudor em relação ao próprio corpo, gostava de se exibir e sabia que a garota estava olhando-o fixamente. Hermione não havia se movido, porém quando ele ficou próximo o suficiente, ela segurou-o pelo braço e o empurrou com força aplicando um chute na boca do estomago.

— Eu disse que não iria desistir.

Lucius ofegou e se contorceu.

— Sua cachorra! — ele se inclinou para levantar e Hermione já estava pronta para lutar, porém ficou parada quando ele tirou a varinha do bolso da calça.

Ela deu um passo hesitante para trás, podia bater bem, mas não era párea para uma varinha e as azarações que podia sofrer.

— Com medo? — ele perguntou sarcasticamente. — Relaxa, não vou te amaldiçoar, não se me obedecer. Então seja uma boa menina.

Ele podia perceber o medo dela, pegou um punhado de roupas e jogou na direção da Granger.

— Vista isso agora.

Hermione viu o uniforme da grifinória, sem hesitar e achando que ele estava louco vestiu o uniforme, não sem corar pela intensidade que ele a encarava, ela não se conformava em se ver o objeto de desejo de um homem como ele. O Malfoy sentiu seu corpo responder aquela visão, realmente a sangue-ruim ficava sexy de uniforme, claro que havia feito algumas modificações deixando-o mais apertado e a saia mais curta que o normal, tinha suas fantasias sexuais, essa era uma delas.

Observou que ela evitava encará-lo e até mesmo mal se mexia, ele precisava agradá-la de alguma maneira bem intensa.

— Ótimo! Agora venha até aqui, vou deixar a minha varinha de lado, não tente pegá-la, instalei sobre a superfície dela um feitiço de repúdio, você sabe o que significa.

Ela sabia que tipo de feitiço era aquele, se tocasse na varinha, levaria algo como se fosse um choque, dependendo da intensidade, poderia parar o coração. Ela deu três passos e parou na frente dele, incomodada com o uniforme que apertava e revelava parte da coxa.

— Não precisa ficar assim, eu já te vi como você veio ao mundo. — a voz dele soou baixa e provocante, o Malfoy era bem diferente quando estava entre quatro paredes.

Hermione corou e virou o rosto, porém Lucius segurou o seu queixo e a obrigou encará-lo, os olhos estavam cinza escuro, ela sabia o que isso significava, desejo, mas ao invés de ir para os finalmente ele a beijou.

.

.

Era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, os lábios eram frios em contraste com os seus, e antes que ela reagisse, os lábios dele pressionaram mais, exigindo que ela os abrisse. Mesmo não querendo seu corpo respondia de outra forma, ela tremeu quando sentiu a língua dele deslizar pelos seus lábios. Era suave, agradável. Hermione podia sentir os dedos longos dele acariciarem seus cabelos suavemente e uma das mãos pararem na sua cintura fazendo-a colar no corpo dele.

Os lábios de Lucius eram macios e úmidos, e a massageavam com conhecimento, a sua língua se moveu mais rápido, estimulando-a, ela estava deixando de pensar racionalmente quando começou a correspondê-lo. Foi quando ele deixou de beijar seus lábios para beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos dela. Hermione deixou um fio de gemido escapar quando ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha e voltou a beijá-la. Era alucinante, ela sentia algo estranho percorrer seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica, como uma emoção estranha e nova.

Ele a pegou pelas pernas e andou na direção da cama, descendo o corpo com o dela junto a si, e a deitou com seu corpo pesando sobre o dela, mas delicadamente, sem ser bruto como das outras vezes.

Seus dedos desceram sobre a camisa dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Lucius percebeu que ela não oferecia nenhuma resistência, sinal de que estava gostando ou que o medo de ser azarada fosse muito grande, levantou a blusa dela o suficiente para os pequenos seios ficarem a mostra.

Ela deixou um gemido escapar quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele suave do seu mamilo, e isso foi seguido por um beijo no seu seio, e as mãos dela não sabiam se agarravam-se aos cabelos dele ou as almofadas ao seu redor. E a língua dele era quente e se esparramava pela pele dela, acariciando-a e beijando-a, como se seus seios fossem a coisa mais delicada do mundo. E ela estremeceu quando ele começou a mordiscá-los, fazendo-a arquear as costas inconscientemente.

— Você gosta assim, né? — perguntou malicioso.

— Vai me enlouquecer... — murmurou desnorteada.

Ele sorriu, passeando a mão sobre a barriga, acariciando, raspando as unhas de leve, descendo-as. Então a mão direita dele abandonou o corpo dela para se esconder sob a saia e descobrir sua calcinha com os dedos, começando a acariciá-la suavemente. Ela gemeu, estremecendo.

Ele sorriu maldoso e Hermione não soube bem o que pensar sobre todas aquelas carícias, mas sentiu-se umedecer. Foi quando Lucius lhe afastou a calcinha e lhe tocou diretamente com os dedos, fazendo-a retesar e morder-lhe o lábio com força. O homem sorriu com aquilo e friccionou os dedos com mais força, fazendo-a esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço dele rapidamente, entre a vergonha e o desespero. Os braços dela ao redor dos ombros dele, os gemidos escapando de leve dos seus lábios.

Os gemidos davam-lhe um estranho prazer, voltou a acariciá-la, agora com um pouco mais de vontade. Foi quando parou os movimentos circulares e lhe introduziu um dedo, fazendo-a gemer e olhá-lo corada. Então mordeu o lábio quando sentiu outro dedo escorregar para dentro de si, e abriu mais as pernas, gostando muito do que sentia.

Suas mãos tremiam, seus joelhos tremiam, mordia o lábio tentando controlar os sons que escapavam por sua garganta e buscava formas de não perder a razão, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi agarrar-se aos cabelos longos e lisos dele ao mesmo tempo em que o sentiu escorregar a língua para dentro de si.

— Malfoy! — exclamou, sentindo seu corpo vibrar com força, uma onda de calor subindo-lhe do baixo ventre até a nuca, fazendo-a apertar os olhos de prazer e comprimir-se instintivamente contra a boca dele, fazendo-o exclamar de aprovação.

Certamente muitas coisas podiam estar passando por sua cabeça, mas a única que estava fixa, era que se Lucius não parasse de mover a língua dele dentro dela, seguramente enlouqueceria. Apertou mais os dedos nos cabelos dele, vendo-o responder com movimentos um pouco mais lentos, torturantes, fazendo-a ronronar sílabas ao acaso, sem ter nenhum raciocínio.

Hermione sentiu uma vibração forte percorrer por todo o seu corpo, deixando-a ofegante e deliciada, havia chegado ao ápice, sentia-se plena, leve. Havia sido bom, era a primeira vez que sentia prazer que não sabia como descrever.

Mal teve tempo para se recuperar e Lucius mais uma vez estava em cima de si, dessa vez nu. Hermione se arrepiou inteira ao sentir aquele corpo másculo inteiramente contra o seu, o membro rijo e pulsante contra suas coxas. Ela só usava meias, ele havia despido-a sem que percebesse.

Sentiu ele se acomodar melhor entre suas pernas e numa forte estocada ele estava dentro e tão fundo que ela achava que ia explodir, tamanha a sensação de preenchimento que ele lhe dava.

Lucius começou a mover-se devagar dentro dela, mas sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente. As estocadas inicialmente lentas e controladas foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, e a medida que a garota gemia sentia-se cada vez mais excitado.

O ritmo frenético em que se chocavam fazia com que ondas de prazer passassem por seus corpos antecipando o ápice final. Hermione agarrou-se aos ombros dele e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter os gemidos, tentando manter a sanidade, mas naquela cavalgada estava sendo terrivelmente difícil manter algum controle.

Ela se sentia totalmente acariciada por dentro. Malfoy estava alcançando lugares nela que ela sequer sabia que existiam, dando um prazer tão além de qualquer outro que ela já tivesse sentido. Ela queria chegar ao fim, mas mesmo assim não queria. Ela tinha medo de explodir e medo de não explodir. Ela estava perdendo a cabeça.

— Malfoy... –ela murmurou.

— Diz meu nome. — ele falou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela. — Fala o meu nome.

— Lucius! — ela gritou quando o orgasmo mais incrível que ela já sentira atingiu seu corpo.

Ela desabou, mas ele continuou trabalhando em seu próprio prazer, movimentando-se dentro dela, até que com um gemido rouco alcançou o gozo. Os dois desabaram na cama e Hermione não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria levantar dali tão cedo, estava cansada demais para se mover e não queria pensar no que havia compartilhado com o Malfoy e nem mesmo no calor do corpo dele ao lado do seu.

Lucius não se moveu apenas a abraçou e depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios dela, aos poucos ela se tornaria uma amante perfeita, como ele queria, não precisava de outras mulheres, Hermione era maravilhosa e o levava a loucura sem se dar conta.

.

.

_Alguns dias depois..._

Severo analisou as informações, isso não era nada bom, o Weasley começava a ficar instável, o sumiço da Granger estava abalando a relação dele com o Potter, ambos estavam brigando muito e não se concentrando em nada, eles seriam facilmente pegos se continuassem assim. Já fazia dois meses que a garota estava desaparecida e até agora, os Malfoys continuavam silenciosos.

— Com licença diretor, o menino Malfoy está aqui para vê-lo.

— Mande-o entrar.

Draco não parecia o mesmo, estava magro e mais abatido, não tinha mais a expressão de arrogância costumeira, depois de se tornar um comensal, havia presenciado muitas coisas ruins e isso havia de alguma maneira, mexido com o psicológico dele. Snape queria acreditar que ele não fosse como seus pais, que havia algo bom nele, mas era sempre bom manter desconfiança das pessoas.

— Recebi um comunicado. O Lorde pediu que você tirasse uma semana de folga de Hogwarts, acredito que ele tenha uma nova missão para você.

O loiro deu um suspiro cansado.

— Quando devo partir?

— Imediatamente.

— E as aulas? Estou no período de provas.

— Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar com isso. — ele deu uma pausa analisando o garoto que parecia aborrecido. — Vá para a sua casa, eles entrarão em contato com você depois.

Malfoy não respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Snape se acomodou em sua mesa.

— Estou tentando, estou tentando... — murmurou cansado.

.

.

— Filho! — Narcisa parecia em choque. — Eu não esperava vê-lo.

Draco saiu da chaminé limpando seu casaco.

— O Lorde pediu para que eu viesse para cá, provavelmente ele me dará alguma missão.

A Sra. Malfoy o abraçou com o coração apertado, mesmo ele sendo maior que ela, um homem formado, nunca conseguia deixá-lo de ver como seu bebezinho.

— Mas você precisa estudar, sendo um comensal ou não.

— Ah sobre isso o Snape dará um jeito. Estou cansado, vou me deitar um pouco. — respondeu desanimado.

— É claro, tome um banho, vou pedir para que façam o seu prato favorito hoje.

Narcisa observou o filho se dirigir ao quarto, logo chamou um elfo para preparar um banho para ele, sentia a necessidade de mimá-lo um pouco e mantê-lo afastado das novidades. Com Hermione trancada no porão, dificilmente seu filho descobriria algo, só teria que pedir ao seu marido mais discrição.

Ela estava agoniada, não podia deixar Draco ir a uma missão suicida, precisava saber o que o Lorde queria com ele, talvez Snape soubesse, sempre sabia, seria melhor visitá-lo.

.

.

Hermione agora conhecia os passos de Lucius vindo do corredor, o jeito manso de andar era marcante e ao mesmo tempo era um traço da personalidade dele, sabia que estava perto e sabia muito bem o que ele queria. O Malfoy era incansável, o homem tinha um fôlego que a fazia duvidar que os garotos mais jovens pudessem possuir.

Sentiu-se corar ao perceber que estava se acostumando a fazer sexo com ele, seu corpo reconhecia o toque e o cheiro do Malfoy, odiava isso, mesmo quando sentia prazer com aquilo e cada vez mais parecia ansiar para estar com ele, principalmente quando dormiam abraçados durante toda a noite. Tinha medo de estar desenvolvendo uma síndrome de Estocolmo, já que além da elfo, era a única pessoa que via.

Havia tentado por diversas maneiras fugir, mas Lucius se tornara ainda mais cauteloso, como punição não aparecia e ela tinha medo de acabar como naquelas duas semanas em que quase enlouqueceu, por isso apreciava muito a companhia de Popi que sem querer, a mantinha informada sobre tudo o que ocorria.

— Esperando por mim? — disse o Malfoy carregando uma pilha de livros. — Achei que iria gostar, vai te ajudar a passar o tempo, também é uma recompensa pelo seu bom comportamento.

Ela não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de felicidade ao ver os livros, levantou-se e se aproximou cautelosa, havia vários contos bruxos e o seu favorito, Hogwarts – uma história.

— Acho que eu mereço um agradecimento bem especial, que tal? — disse ele com a voz carregada por desejo.

Hermione deu um passo para trás diante do olhar predador dele, mas antes que os dois pudessem esboçar qualquer reação, Popi surgiu.

— Eu já te falei que não é para vir aqui quando eu estiver. — exclamou ríspido sem esconder a raiva.

— Perdoe Popi mestre, a senhora mandou avisar, tem visitas.

O Malfoy ficou irritado.

— Já estou indo.

A elfo parecia aliviada e desapareceu.

— Teremos que ser rápido dessa vez.

A Granger nem teve tempo de reagir, pois Lucius a prensou na parede e a ergueu segurando nas nádegas dela com força.

— Abra as pernas. — ordenou, e ela obedeceu já que estava de camisola e envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas depois que ele tirou sua calcinha.

Hermione fechou os olhos quando ele a penetrou com força, era sempre assim, tentava em vão conter os gemidos que insistiam escapar da sua boca, mas foi calada com um beijo possessivo. Quando ele deu uma estocada forte e funda, chegou ao ápice assim como ela, ainda segurando-a depositou com cuidado na cama e mordeu o queixo dela levemente.

— Aproveite os livros.

Ela não respondeu enquanto ele fechava o zíper da calça, apenas vestiu rapidamente a peça íntima evitando olhá-lo, mas antes que ele saísse correu até ele.

— Você vai voltar?

Lucius a fitou.

— Me de um motivo.

Hermione envolveu o braço ao redor do pescoço dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou, deixou a outra mão escorregar para dentro da calça dele, o Malfoy fechou os olhos com força e soltou um gemido alto.

— Eu vou voltar. — afirmou.

Hermione se afastou para que ele saísse e suspirou, não aprovava sua conduta, ainda mais que precisasse ousar tanto, mas se demonstrasse dependente dele talvez conseguisse conquistar sua confiança e fugir dali. Pegou um dos livros e começou a ler, sua mente trabalhava melhor depois de uma boa leitura.

.

.

Draco desconfiava, havia algo diferente, claro que seus pais eram sempre indiferentes um com o outro, mas havia algo no ar, um clima estranho, quando foi para a sala de jantar, sua mãe o esperava com um pequeno banquete, digno de Hogwarts, mas que continha todos os seus pratos favoritos.

Seu pai chegou logo depois, parecia um pouco corado e satisfeito, apesar de ficar surpreso ao vê-lo em casa antes do feriado, o loiro sentiu um perfume diferente, ele não era bobo, sabia que Lucius era um homem infiel, pois já pegou sua mãe diversas vezes chorando por conta disso.

Mas aquele perfume era conhecido, fraco o que significava perfume natural, estava claro que ele havia estado recentemente com uma mulher, o que deixou intrigado, afinal, seu pai sempre tentara esconder seus casos extraconjugais e agora parecia não ligar. Muito menos sua mãe que a princípio não aparentava desconfiar de nada a não ser por ela ter enrugado o nariz, só fazia quando demonstrava desgosto.

— Então o lorde terá uma nova missão para você? — perguntou Lucius enquanto se servia.

— É o que me disseram.

— Quando será isso?

— Não sei, talvez amanhã ou daqui a uma semana.

— Tudo isso? Não é muito tempo?

— Há algum problema de eu ficar aqui?

— Não, não há nada filho, é bom tê-lo aqui conosco.

Draco se limitou a ficar quieto, sabia que seu pai estava escondendo algo, ainda mais por não estar feliz em saber que ele não vai partir tão cedo, mas o loiro estava tão cansado que resolveu terminar o jantar e se deitar.

Desejou boa noite e fingiu se afastar, mas parou atrás da porta sem que percebessem que ele ainda estava ali.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Narcisa perguntou.

— Fazendo o que?

— Agindo dessa maneira? Ele vai desconfiar, nosso filho é esperto, ele percebeu que tem algo de errado. Você tem que me prometer que vai ficar longe dali.

— Eu prometo que ele não vai descobrir e se me der licença, estou cansado.

O loiro se afastou rapidamente antes que o seu pai o descobrisse espiando, como havia imaginado, eles estavam escondendo algo e parecia ser muito sério para que não contasse a ele, mas Draco iria descobrir que segredo era aquele.

.

.

Severo como sempre demorava a pegar no sono, era uma carga muito pesada ser diretor, espião e ainda por cima tentar ajudar o Potter. Ele se levantou e serviu de um cálice de vinho, ajudava a relaxar e às vezes quem sabe, ter uma boa noite de sono, era tudo o que precisava antes da visita do Lorde em Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

— Severo. — uma voz feminina o chamou para a surpresa dele.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e a voz voltou a chamá-lo, praguejando vestiu um roupão, esperava que não fosse a medibruxa, mas assim que abriu a porta se deparou com Narcisa.

— Mas o que... — ele não terminou de falar.

— Posso entrar?

Snape abriu a porta o suficiente para deixá-la passar.

— Porque veio até aqui a essa hora? Pode colocar em risco sua honra por vir ao meu quarto, ainda mais de madrugada.

— Minha honra não é importante e obrigada por me receber. — falou enquanto tirava as luvas e o casaco.

— Sente-se. — pediu por ver que o assunto seria importante. — Aceita uma bebida?

— A mais forte que você tiver.

Severo pegou uma taça de vinho e ofereceu a ela e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, observando-a atentamente, Narcisa parecia fraca e mais pálida do que o normal, suas mãos tremiam levemente.

— O que aconteceu? Em que posso ajudá-la?

Ela o encarou.

— Meu filho...

— Tenho certeza de que ele não terá nenhuma missão difícil e suicida, fica tranqüila, o Lorde tem grande apresso por ele.

— Sim, mas porque você o protegeu e fez o voto perpétuo. Sabe que sou imensamente agradecida por isso.

— Eu não o teria feito de outra maneira. — Snape encheu novamente a taça dela. — Por isso não precisa se preocupar com seu filho, sei que ele não correrá perigo. — Ele queria poder ler a mente dela, mas Narcisa era ótima oclumente como ele.

A Sra. Malfoy já estava na quarta taça e até agora ele não conseguiu descobrir o que realmente ela estava fazendo ali, até que arriscou um pergunta.

— Como vai Lucius?

— Ah bem, ele está muito bem, pode acreditar. — a voz dela soou embargada, estava visivelmente bêbeda.

— Não tenho visto mais, parece que se tornou um homem mais caseiro, isso deve ser bom.

— Se fosse por minha causa, consideraria bom, mas é por aquela garota.

Snape sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido, mas não aparentou, apenas serviu ela com mais vinho.

— Não me diga que ele tem uma amante, sendo casado com uma mulher linda como você.

— Todos sabem, né? Eu sou uma tola. — começou a soluçar. — Pelo menos agora ele só se contenta com uma, aquela menina o mantém discreto, pelo menos para isso ela serve. — ela começou a chorar e ele se viu obrigado a abraçá-la.

— Não, ninguém suspeitaria, seu marido é um tolo, você é muito melhor do que qualquer garotinha por aí.

— Aquela sangue-ruim não é qualquer garotinha.

Snape respirou fundo, Narcisa havia acabado de entregar o jogo, ele mal podia acreditar no que Lucius havia feito, ela tinha idade do seu filho, uma menina esperta como Hermione e... Ele não ousava a pensar nisso, estava revoltado, se o visse agora era capaz de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Precisava raciocinar, pois qualquer movimento poderia colocar em risco a vida da garota, olhou para Narcisa que havia parado de chorar, percebeu que ela dormia, talvez não estivesse acostumada a beber tanto.

Ele pensou em acordá-la, mas ao olhar para o rosto dela via uma expressão sofrida, magoada, a beleza que encantava tanto agora mantinha um brilho apagado, Narcisa não era santa, ele sabia disso, mas Snape sentiu algo parecido com pena. Delicadamente a depositou sobre a sua cama, acordaria ela no dia seguinte, agindo como um cavalheiro, resolveu que teria uma longa noite no sofá, não que ele fosse dormir, apenas pensar no que faria para livrar Hermione dos Malfoys.

.

.

Draco sabia que sua mãe havia dormido fora, claro que ela havia bebido e aparentava estar com ressaca, conhecia muito bem os sintomas, embora Narcisa não reclamasse, ele pegou uma poção para ela que sorriu em troca.

— Obrigada querido, estou com enxaqueca. — mentiu, havia passado a noite no quarto de Severo, claro que ficou constrangida ao acordar lá, tentou ler na expressão dele se havia falado algo que não devia, mas como sempre Snape havia sido amável e discreto.

— Isso vai ajudar.

Lucius havia saído para trabalhar, mas ele não parecia ligar para o fato que a esposa estivera ausente na noite anterior. Havia muitas perguntas que Draco gostaria de fazer aos seus pais, como por exemplo, o que seu pai foi fazer no porão na noite anterior?

O loiro estava sem sono e perambulava pela mansão, por isso havia visto-o se esgueirar pelas sombras e entrar no escritório, Lucius havia passado algumas horas lá e depois saído sorrateiramente, logo após, sua mãe aparatou.

— O que vai fazer hoje querido?

— Vou ao beco diagonal, preciso comprar algumas coisas.

— Posso pedir que um elfo vá.

— Elfos não entendem de quadribol.

— Tem razão, eu vou me deitar, não me sinto bem. Quando voltar, me avise para almoçarmos juntos.

— Sim, mandarei chamá-la.

Narcisa deu um beijo em Draco e foi para os seus aposentos. Mas o loiro não foi ao beco diagonal e sim em direção ao escritório, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com a sua família. Discretamente puxou a tampa sem fazer barulho e com a varinha em punho entrou no porão.

**Continua...**

.

.

_**N/A: **__Ok, eu demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia, o capítulo estava uns 70% concluído, quando comecei a escrever, acabei modificando algumas coisas, por conta de quem colocar no triangulo, mas espero que gostem do resultado._

_Não quero comentar o que penso sobre esse capítulo, apenas vocês, o que me dizem? Devo mudar algo ou continuar dessa maneira?_

_Graças a leitora __**Bella Black**__, vou colocar uma sugestão dela, haverá um romance entre Snape e Narcisa. Por isso, não fiquem acanhados, mandem sugestões, podem ter certeza de que irei aproveitá-las de uma maneira ou outra._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**LoveMari – **Eu espero sinceramente corresponder suas expectativas, afinal, nunca escrevi nada com Draco x Hermione x Lucius, nem nada parecido, tenho medo de fazer algo totalmente ruim. Mas agradeço os seus elogios e a esperança de que deposita em mim acreditando que essa fanfic será épica rs. Obrigada por comentar.

**Bella Black – **Você sabia que inicialmente havia pensado na sua sugestão? Pois é, mas não dei crédito e descartei, aí aparece você me convencendo a levar o plano adiante, espero agradar com esse casal Snape x Narcisa. Espero não mudar a personalidade, acho que a caracterização dos personagens é importante, além do desafio de escrevê-los. Espero que goste desse capítulo, obrigada por comentar.

**Lais Addicted – **Partes quentes essa fic vai ter e muitas, acho que esse capítulo que escrevi foi o mais quente de todos, Lucius simplesmente está me saindo um tremendo insaciável rs. Infelizmente Snape não venceu, mas quem sabe um dia eu escrevo com esse casal? Obrigada por comentar.

**Carolzinha – **Snape perdeu por um, mas vou aproveitar ele na fanfic, obrigada por comentar e votar.

**Mary McNair – **Espero que tenha saciado sua curiosidade, sim cada vez mais, se eu estiver inspirada também terá cenas quentes rs. Concordo, dois Malfoys é perfeito kkk. Obrigada por comentar.

**Valkiria B. – **Espero que esse capítulo lhe agrade, estou tentando escrever algo que não fique muito forçado e sem nexo, o que é complicado, devido que eu não tenho cumplicidade de escrever Harry Potter, embora essa não seja a minha primeira fic deles. Draco ganhou por um voto apenas. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Clela – **Gosto de casais alternativos e achei que Lucius Malfoy combinaria com Hermione pela história que eu propus, fico feliz em ver que agradou muita gente. Obrigada por comentar.

**Ann Cross –** Só demorei a postar porque infelizmente a disputa entre Severo e Draco ficou muito acirrada e como havia dito, o Malfoy ganhou por um, mas espero que do modo que irei colocá-lo, você acabe gostando. Obrigada por comentar.

...

**Não deixem de comentar, alem de ajudar, faz o autor postar mais rápido.**

**Um beijo a todos.**

_Lell Ly_


	4. Irritação

_**Dedicatória: **__Eu dedico esse capítulo a todos os leitores que se deram o trabalho de ler e comentar, vocês são maravilhosos, obrigada!_

_Dedico também a __**JayMJane **__e a __**Lembrou **__por terem comentado a FIC mais de uma vez, me fazendo postar o mais rápido possível. E a __**Bella Black**__ por me enviar uns vídeos que me fez ter uma Idéia maravilhosa para o capítulo 5._

...

**Capítulo 4 – Irritação**

...

Narcisa observou o seu semblante no espelho, ela não estava satisfeita com a sua aparência, parecia mais velha e cansada, sem falar nas rugas que teimavam aparecer, sua pele já não era firme o brilho dos seus olhos, há muito que se apagou. Ela não tinha mais planos para o futuro, a vida girava apenas em torno do seu status e de seu filho.

Era uma mulher infeliz, frustrada emocionalmente, às vezes secretamente invejava Bellatrix, que vivia conforme queria sem se importar com as regras da sociedade bruxa, mas ela não tinha filhos, nunca compreenderia o que a Sra. Malfoy era capaz de fazer para manter Draco a salvo. Apesar de viver para ele, ainda era uma mulher com seus desejos, com suas necessidades. Muitas vezes perguntava se algum bruxo se interessaria por ela? Se a olharia com desejo? Como Lucius já havia feito no início do casamento.

Corou ao se lembrar de Snape, foi tão constrangedor acordar no quarto dele e descobrir que o mesmo tinha dormido no desconfortável sofá, era tão cavalheiro e solícito como sempre, ainda podia sentir o cheiro másculo dos lençóis dele nas suas roupas, impregnado na sua pele.

Balançou a cabeça, devia estar muito carente, o que aconteceu foi um erro gravíssimo da sua parte, não poderia tê-lo procurado a noite, mesmo que tivesse preocupada com seu filho ou se sentindo sozinha. E jamais se permitiria a pensar nele como possível candidato a sexo, ela não trairia Lucius, não teria essa coragem, pois tinha medo de se apaixonar novamente e o amor só a fizera infeliz.

.

.

Draco entrou no porão, havia se esquecido o quanto era abafado lá embaixo e claustrofóbico, se fosse tempos atrás ele já teria desistido há muito tempo, mas precisava entender o que seus pais vinham escondendo. Ele entrou em todas as salas, procurando algo diferente dos artefatos de magia das trevas, após vários minutos, já estava desistindo, porém ouviu um som diferente vindo de uma das salas que ficava ao fundo, geralmente não havia nada lá e o som estava bem abafado.

Curioso se aproximou e percebeu que a porta estava trancada magicamente, era um feitiço simples, podia sentir que havia alguém lá, prisioneiro? Por quê? Quem? A pessoa suspendeu a respiração, como se soubesse que ele estava ali, e a luz que passava por baixo da fresta apagou-se. Ergueu a varinha em punho, não sabia o que lhe esperava, mas precisava entrar, precisava descobrir, destrancou a porta cuidadosamente e deu um passo sorrateiro para dentro a fim de pegar a pessoa de surpresa.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver um quarto de casal simples, parecia não haver ninguém lá, porém estava enganado, quem quer que fosse havia se escondido por trás da porta e se lançou na direção dele.

Draco caiu no chão com brusquidão, tentando a todo custo não soltar a varinha, durou poucos segundos, mas conseguiu imobilizar a pessoa, pois era franzina e pequena como uma mulher, e ao olhar em seu rosto se surpreendeu.

— Granger?

— Malfoy?

.

.

Lucius massageou a têmpora, estava exausto e ainda tinha muito trabalho pela frente, ele era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de trabalhar com a burocracia. Torturas, ameaças, eram coisas que mantinha no seu passado, que um dia havia lhe dado prazer.

Mas a missão destinada a ele naquele dia quase o fez cometer um ato impensado, tivera que torturar uma jovem bruxa, enquanto uns se divertia com aquilo, ele odiava fazer, não que a bruxa merecesse compaixão, afinal, era sangue-ruim. Mas por que ela o fazia se lembrar de Hermione, sim, talvez a pele branca e o cabelo castanho, ou talvez a inocência e o semblante triste. Ele odiava sentir pena, era algo fraco, que somente os trouxas e bruxos impróprios tinham por seus inimigos.

Observou a fisionomia delicada, a jovem havia desmaiado, tinha hematomas por todo o corpo, os lábios estavam inchados e sangrando.

— Fez um bom trabalho! — disse um dos comensais torturadores. — Ela revelou um grupo de dez pessoas que estão muito bem escondidos. Já passei a informações para irem atrás deles e prendê-los por roubar magia.

— Não foi muito difícil fazê-la falar. Mulheres jovens em geral têm essa tendência, a não ser quando o sentimento materno se sobressai.

O homem deu de ombros e olhou para ele analisando-o.

— Você me parece exausto, não tem se divertido muito?

O Malfoy não se limitou a responder, queria acabar logo com aquilo, estendeu a varinha, era hora de eliminá-la, mas o comensal o impediu.

— Não faça isso, não agora. Você tem trabalhado muito, está na hora de se divertir um pouco, — completou sugestivo. — faça isso e depois a execute-a.

Lucius se controlou o máximo para não esboçar nenhuma reação que o denunciasse, ele queria Hermione e apenas ela era capaz de satisfazê-lo.

— Não estou com vontade.

— Como não?

Ele não respondeu, apenas estendeu a varinha e aplicou o golpe final na jovem, o golpe de misericórdia sem demonstrar qualquer remorso por isso.

.

.

— Granger! O que você está fazendo aqui? — Draco se levantou com a varinha em punho se afastando dela rapidamente.

Hermione o encarou e se levantou rapidamente mantendo-se mais afastada possível, percebeu que ele estava confuso e jamais esperava encontrá-la ali. Suspirou chateada, quase conseguiu pegar a varinha, havia se arriscado, sabia que não era Lucius que se aproximava e temeu pensando em algum comensal que havia descoberto seu paradeiro querendo eliminá-la ou levá-la ao Voldemort.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele repetiu chocado.

— O que parece? — ela apontou para si e para o quarto. — Sou uma prisioneira Malfoy.

— Mas... — ele estava confuso. — Porque ainda não te entregaram ao Lorde? Porque meus pais estão te mantendo escondida aqui? Porque não falaram nada para mim?

Ela se virou evitando encará-lo.

— Porque não pergunta a eles? — sua voz se tornou ríspida.

— É o que eu vou fazer e... — ele parou de falar ao notar que a suposta cela estava muito limpa, sem falar na mordomia para um prisioneiro ter uma cama, olhou na direção dela percebendo que usava uma camisola semitransparente e havia marcas arroxeadas no pescoço.

Ele engoliu em seco ao perceber o que significava tudo aquilo.

— Não, não pode ser!

— Ah, agora você entendeu. — ela murmurou sarcástica.

— Meu pai! — Draco não se conformava, isso poderia explicar o comportamento dele e da sua mãe, fez uma careta com nojo. — Não posso acreditar que vocês dois... — não completou a frase, se sentia enjoado, era impossível pensar em Lucius fazendo sexo com a Granger, já era difícil admitir para si mesmo que seu pai provavelmente tinha alguma amante.

— Não é como se eu quisesse, afinal, eu não tinha como dar a minha opinião quando fui seqüestrada e obrigada a ser a vadia particular do seu pai.

— Minha mãe precisa saber disso!

— E você acha que ela não sabe?

Draco não respondeu, é claro que ela sabia, afinal, a conversa deles era muito suspeita e por isso não queria que ele soubesse de nada, sem falar que ela estava se portando de maneira estranha desde ontem.

Ele não conseguiu encarar Hermione que o olhava com raiva, como se a culpa fosse dele. Embora que havia passado a vida toda atormentando, provocando e odiando ela, jamais a submeteria a algo assim, não era do seu feitio, sentia nojo de pessoas assim. Porque seu pai fizera isso? Ele se lembrava muito bem dos olhares dele para a Granger, mas achou que era devido a sua inferioridade e não por desejo, era insano o que fizera, não podia permitir que isso continuasse.

— Eu vou dar um basta nisso! Vou avisar ao Lorde que você está aqui.

— Ah sim, avise-o. Ele vai questionar seus pais porque não falaram nada? E porque planejaram me capturar ao invés de Harry quando tinham chance?

O loiro ficou quieto, havia compreendido a questão, era capaz de serem mortos por isso, mas não podia permitir que ela ficasse ali.

— Porque você se deixou ser pega?

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Ora, você não é a mais inteligente? Deveria ter se cuidado melhor!

Hermione olhou para ele achando um absurdo ao ouvir tais palavras.

— Quando você se foca em um objetivo, você se esquece de todo o resto, minha prioridade era salvar Harry.

— Salvar o Potter! Então você enganou todo mundo, pois isso não é algo inteligente a fazer! Tem certeza de que por isso mesmo?

— Você está insinuando que eu pretendia ser capturada, obrigada a manter relações sexuais a força? Você acha mesmo que eu queria isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa percebendo que havia falado asneira.

— Você precisa ir embora!

— É o que eu mais quero na minha vida.

Ele abriu a porta e apontou.

— Então vá! — ordenou. — Jamais falarei o que vi aqui, eu troco a sua liberdade pelo seu silêncio e se for pega, faça o favor de ficar calada.

Hermione se sentiu ultrajada com as palavras dele, continuou parada de onde estava, seu raciocínio levantava várias possibilidades, mas nenhuma era vantajosa, percebia que morreria ao por os pés na rua. Lucius já havia deixado isso bem claro na ultima tentativa de fuga, ela havia se machucado ao tentar passar da porta.

— Eu já tentei, não posso.

— Porque não?

— Vou ser capturada facilmente, estou indefesa, sem varinha e de camisola, não vou arriscar a minha vida, não dessa maneira. A não ser que você me dê roupas normais e uma varinha, além de desarmar todos os feitiços anti-fuga que seu pai fez.

— Não posso fazer isso. Não confiaria nenhuma varinha a você e tenho certeza de que não há nenhum feitiço que a proíbe fugir, é muita tolice!

— Então continuarei aqui!

Draco quase surtou.

— Estou dando a chance de você fugir sua sangue-ruim! Eu poderia muito bem matá-la!

— Então porque não me mata?

Ele não respondeu. Ela viu o quanto ele estava nervoso, na verdade furioso, pois suas mãos tremiam e a respiração estava alterada, para ela Draco não passava de um garoto mimado, nada mudaria isso.

— Então você prefere ficar aqui para o meu pai te foder quanto e quando quiser?

Hermione controlou a fúria que tomou conta do seu corpo, mas não impediu que as lágrimas se derramassem em total humilhação.

— Você não sabe de nada, não sabe a tortura psicológica que sofri, as ameaças que enfrentei, pelo menos não sou mais maltratada.

— Não posso acreditar, você gosta dele! — afirmou fazendo uma careta de descrença.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas na alça da camisola.

— Meu pai não presta! Se ele faz isso, só demonstra o quanto ele é baixo! É melhor você fugir enquanto tem tempo, porque ele vai acabar enjoando de você e abandoná-la, ou pior, pode fazer com que seu corpo apareça em uma vala qualquer.

— Vai embora Malfoy! — gritou. — Suma daqui!

O loiro deu um longo suspirou e saiu fechando a porta com força, estava furioso a ponto de azarar alguém. Assim que saiu do porão ele se trombou com sua mãe que parecia aliviada ao vê-lo.

— Não demorou muito, já comprou seus equipamentos?

— Achei que a senhora estivesse descansando. — falou tentando esconder que estava com raiva.

— Temos visita, o diretor Snape está aqui, vou recebê-lo agora, quer vir cumprimentá-lo?

— Não, não estou a fim. — ele não deu tempo dela retrucar e foi direto para o seu quarto.

Ele quase havia brigado ela, mais decidiu de ultima hora fingir que não sabia de nada, queria ver até onde seus pais deixariam que aquilo se estendesse, enquanto isso tramaria um meio de desaparecer com a Granger.

.

.

Narcisa entrou na sala onde Snape a aguardava, ela sorriu delicadamente quando ele a cumprimentou todo cavalheiro, mas estava nervosa por vê-lo ali.

— O que faz aqui Severo? — perguntou após lhe oferecer uma xícara de chá.

— Vim lhe trazer esse lenço que você esqueceu. — ele estendeu a ela. — Achei melhor trazer pessoalmente do que levantar suspeitas nada agradáveis.

— Oh, sim, obrigada.

Severo observou que Narcisa não parecia nada à vontade na sua presença, detectava alguns sinais negativos, ela não fazia contato visual, na verdade se perguntava o que tinha feito de errado, se seus modos foram inadequados.

— Então eu já vou indo e... — ele depositou a xícara na mesa e ela o encarou.

— Mas já? — o tom de desapontamento dela era evidente, o que deixou ele confuso.

— Você não me parece bem, não quero tomar o seu tempo.

— Me desculpe. — ela pediu e parecia incerta do que falar. — Fique um pouco mais, preciso de companhia.

Snape a encarou indeciso.

— Meu marido e filho parecem ter algo mais importante a fazer, me sinto sozinha às vezes. — ela admitiu. — Eu sei que é um homem ocupado, mas se importaria de perder algum tempo comigo?

— Narcisa, você nunca é perda de tempo...

— Por favor, não comente nada sobre isso. — ela pediu e ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou a sentar.

A sra. Malfoy sorriu agradecida e resolveu conversar sobre trivialidades passando uma tarde agradável com ele.

.

.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, já havia lido e decorado cada palavra daqueles livros, estava ansiosa, havia uma agitação fora do normal. Popi havia lhe trazido o jantar, mas a pobre elfo não podia informar muita coisa.

Ela observou as horas passarem e suspirou aborrecida quando percebeu que Lucius não apareceria naquela noite.

.

.

Draco terminou o jantar, seus pais eram sempre calados, mas havia algo diferente na expressão de cada um, Lucius parecia aborrecido e extremamente cansado, já Narcisa, pela primeira vez desde que chegou, parecia feliz.

O loiro acompanhava calmamente tudo o que passava, até manifestou sua opinião de pedir ao Lorde para voltar a Hogwarts, mas não obteve encorajamento, concluiu que talvez não tivessem prestando atenção.

Quando o jantar terminou, Narcisa se retirou para os seus aposentos e Draco acompanhou Lucius até o escritório para tomar um whisky de fogo.

— Não vai dormir?

O loiro identificou uma nota de ansiedade na voz de seu pai.

— Não, estou sem sono. Acho que vou ficar por aqui e ler um livro.

— Deveria, sua aparência está péssima.

— Ansiedade. Sempre fico assim, é a expectativa.

— Uma boa noite de sono poderia ajudar.

— Tenho certeza de que irá funcionar com você também.

Lucius suspirou aborrecido e depois de terminar sua bebida foi dormir. Draco pegou um livro grosso e pôs a folheá-lo inutilmente até se cansar, não estava com cabeça para ler sobre lendas bruxas e nem mesmo queria ir dormir, ele decidiu abrir o alçapão para ir ao porão.

.

.

Apesar de ser madrugada, Hermione não estava com sono, apenas ansiosa, temia o seu futuro, já que o jovem Malfoy parecia furioso por encontrá-la e talvez a entregasse aos comensais, era nessas horas que pensava em Harry, Rony, seus pais e Hogwarts.

Talvez seus amigos já a considerasse morta, ficava pensando o que será que eles estariam pensando, se teria saudades dela? Conseguiram destruir as horcruxes? Estavam brigando?

— Granger?

Ela se assustou ao se deparar com Draco na porta, estava totalmente distraída.

— O que faz aqui Malfoy? Eu já disse que não vou fugir!

— Eu sei, mas não foi por isso que vim aqui. — ele emendou e conjurou uma poltrona onde se sentou confortavelmente demonstrando estar à vontade.

Ela observou que ele parecia cansado, pois havia olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos, seu cabelo tão perfeitamente arrumado, estava um pouco desgrenhado, ele parecia mais magro e o aspecto da pele era de total falta de brilho.

— Então dá o fora daqui! Eu não quero a sua companhia.

— Eca Granger! — desdenhou. — Como se eu fizesse questão disso. — debochou, antigos hábitos não mudava de uma hora para outra. — Eu só vim te avisar que o meu pai não vai te visitar hoje e nunca mais, pelo menos enquanto eu estiver aqui.

— Você quer que eu te agradeça por isso?

— Não esperaria outra coisa.

— Contou aos seus pais que já sabe que estou aqui?

— Achei melhor deixá-los na ignorância enquanto eu penso como posso me livrar de você sem levantar suspeita.

Ela olhou feio para ele.

— Fala a verdade, o que pretende vindo aqui? Para que tornar isso ainda mais constrangedor?

Ele ficou quieto, parecia não saber o que responder. Levantou-se, pegou o livro que estava em suas mãos e jogou na direção dela.

— Achei que era uma boa idéia para você passar o tempo. — se afastou antes que ela pudesse responder.

Hermione olhou para o livro em suas mãos sem entender porque ele fizera aquilo.

.

.

Lucius queria ir para a casa após um longo dia de trabalho, já fazia uma semana que não conseguia ir visitar Hermione, sentia saudades de estar com ela. Havia uma necessidade urgente de tirar todo o atraso daqueles dias em que não a tocou, ele não entendia como Draco pudesse ficar tão grudento e parecia gostar de passar horas no escritório. No começo temeu que houvesse descoberto algo, conhecia bem o seu filho e tinha certeza de que faria um escândalo, por isso acreditava que ele ainda permanecia na ignorância.

Praguejou ao pensar que Draco ainda estava na disposição do Lorde, se não fosse por isso, já o teria mandado de volta para Hogwarts, há muito tempo.

Mas naquela noite, ele não pode voltar cedo para a casa, havia sido intimado para uma noite de festa, que eram sempre regadas a bebidas e mulheres fáceis, ele não poderia recusar, pois era um convite pessoal do Lorde para uma "social" com os comensais, não tinha como escapar.

A mansão escolhida ficava bem afastada e escondida por um bosque cheio de criaturas perigosas, era a escolha perfeita, havia bruxos de todos os tipos, havia jogos bruxos de azar, coquetel, bebidas, ópio e mulheres disponíveis. A única mulher que podia chamar de decente era Bellatrix, mas ela não parecia ligar muito e circulava por lá como se estivesse passeando em uma loja.

— Que tal uma bebida? — ofereceu a Black se aproximando sorrateira. — É melhor você começar a "galinhar" por aí, pois o Lorde está de olho em você, aliás, todos estão desconfiados que tenha algo errado. — aconselhou. — Embora eles podem pensar que você esteja com probleminhas, nem todo homem é potente. — completou venenosamente.

Lucius a ignorou e se limitou a responder.

— Estou perfeitamente normal.

— Ah — murmurou descrente — você adorava essas reuniões, para jogar ou flertar com essas oferecidas, agora está com cara de quem quer embora o quanto antes.

— E quero mesmo, há muitas companhias desagradáveis por aqui. — completou sugestivo.

Não tinha a menor vontade de conversar com a sua cunhada, odiava que se intrometessem em seu particular.

Bellatrix parou de sorrir e o encarou.

— Se eles imaginarem o que você anda escondendo no porão. Pode ter certeza que eu farei questão de matá-lo bem lentamente.

Lucius a encarou com raiva, ele não era tolo, havia sido um pouco descuidado, mas jamais deixaria que descobrissem.

— Acredita mesmo nisso cunhada? Você adoraria me ver morto, não é mesmo? Mas saiba de uma coisa, eu sempre quis ter aquela garota, de uma maneira ou outra eu iria conseguir, felizmente, você e Narcisa morderam a isca antes.

A Black arregalou os olhos de total surpresa e antes que respondesse foi interrompida.

— Vejam só quem resolveu aparecer. Tudo bem Lucius?

— Snape. Como vai? — perguntou aliviado por se ver livre da cunhada que se afastou ultrajada e por não gostar do intruso.

— Bem, mas coordenar uma escola como Hogwarts cheio de cabeças-ocas dá um pouco de trabalho. E Narcisa, como está? Soube que ela ficou doente.

— Ah, sim, ela está bem melhor, nada preocupante. — respondeu evasivamente querendo se livrar de Severo.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e comprimiu os lábios, Lucius mal disfarçava que não fazia idéia de como sua esposa estava. Sentiu pena de Narcisa, não merecia aquele idiota arrogante como esposo e agora podia compreender porque demonstrava apreciar sua companhia. Havia sido ótimo visitá-la, afinal, descobriu que a casa estava enfeitiçada com proteções anti-fuga, era um pouco complicada para desfazê-la. Só precisava da localização exata de Hermione e como chegar até ela.

— Dê lembranças a ela e ao Draco por mim. — finalizou e se afastou percebendo que o Malfoy parecia aliviado e ansioso.

Severo sabia que precisaria agir, o tempo corria contra ele.

.

.

Mais uma noite e Lucius não apareceu, já estava se acostumando com isso, mas ainda sim, sentia falta dele, era vergonhoso admitir. Se não fosse aquele livro que Draco lhe trouxera...

— Granger?

Ela olhou para Draco que estava parado na porta, se sentou na cama com a coberta esticada até os ombros.

— Você não dorme?

— Não, e nem você ao que parece.

— O que é dessa vez?

— Contar que o meu pai não dormiu em casa hoje. Ele foi para uma festinha particular juntamente com os comensais, eu não fui convidado, porque é uma festa imprópria. — ele enfatizou a ultima palavra.

— O que você pretende com isso?

— Só quero mostrar que meu pai vai enjoar de você.

Hermione ficou quieta, não lhe agradava a idéia que Lucius estava com outra mulher em seus braços, isso era inaceitável.

— Boa tentativa, mas eu não me importo.

— Será que não?

— Não!

Ele suspirou irritado.

— Mas como você é teimosa. É uma típica grifinória.

— Com orgulho se quer saber.

— Então se não sair daqui por bem, vai por mal!

— E como vai fazer isso? Já que não trouxe uma varinha.

Ele não respondeu, havia levado a sério o desafio, por isso apenas avançou na direção dela e a puxou com tudo para fora da cama, mas ao fazer isso, percebeu que ela apenas usava somente roupas íntimas, aquilo o deixou tão surpreso que nem viu quando ela lhe deu um soco na cara que o fez cair no chão.

— Seu idiota! — ela correu para debaixo das cobertas e escondeu todo o seu corpo.

Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, não se sabia por vergonha ou raiva.

— Qual é o problema Granger? Não é nada do que eu já não vi em uma mulher, não precisa ser tão pudica e não me bata outra vez. — murmurou com raiva massageando a bochecha atingida, mas sua expressão mudou. — Não me diga que você era...

— Virgem? Sim, eu era!

— Caramba, eu pensei que o Weasley fosse lerdo, mas nem tanto assim.

— Sai daqui Malfoy!

Draco balançou a cabeça e se afastou, ao se aproximar da porta olhou novamente para ela.

— Um conselho Granger.

Ela o encarou com a testa franzida, mas não falou.

— Não se apaixone pelo meu pai. Você vai se machucar de uma maneira ou de outra.

Ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha totalmente confusa. Não, ela não estava apaixonada, isso jamais aconteceria, aquela doninha idiota só queria bagunçar ainda mais sua vida.

Dessa vez ela ouviu alguém se aproximar e antes que a porta se abrisse totalmente gritou.

— Já falei que eu não quero que venha aqui e... — ela parou de falar assim que viu Lucius entrar com as sobrancelhas franzidas ao invés de Draco.

— Para quem você gritou? — ele indagou desconfiado. — Quem esteve aqui Hermione?

.

.

Draco suspirou aliviado, quase topou com o seu pai no escritório, mas havia conseguido se esconder, não imaginava que ele pudesse voltar tão cedo para casa depois de uma festa. Ele apoiou o corpo contra a parede e passou as mãos sobre o cabelo, tinha que admitir para si mesmo, a Granger tinha um corpo bonito, magro, mas com curvas e a lingerie que usava só a deixava ainda mais sensual.

Socou a parede, deveria estar ficando doido para achar o corpo da Granger interessante, afinal, era a garota sabe-tudo, a mais certinha e chata de Hogwarts. Ele precisava urgentemente sair de casa, precisava que Voldemort o chamasse logo para uma missão e voltar para os seus estudos.

Sem falar que se sentia estranho pensando nela aos beijos com o seu pai naquele momento, era inadmissível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Novamente pensou nela e no seu rosto vermelho, com os adoráveis cabelos castanhos ondulados caindo-lhe sobre os ombros e a boca entreaberta.

"_São os hormônios!" _Justificou-se para si mesmo, mas ainda sim a imagem dela persistiu até ele dormir, exausto.

Continua...

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Olá meus amores, primeiramente queria agradecer a todos vocês por terem comentado, foi um recorde de reviews até agora, claro que a cena de sexo intensa deve ter colaborado e muito, né? (todos pervertidos haha)._

_Eu deveria ter postado esse novo capítulo ontem, mas enfim, tinha que responder os comentários e olha que eu dividi em dois esse capítulo, porque, não estava de todo finalizado._

_Esse capítulo não teve nada cenas censuradas, não fiquem desanimados, tive que escrever algo focado na construção da relação "DraMione" que vai ficar cada vez mais próximos um do outro e da Narcisa começando a enxergar Snape com outros olhos. Vocês percebem a diferença entre Draco e Lucius? _

_**Não desistem da fic, tenho um monte de surpresinhas que vão surgir e também umas cenas de tirar o fôlego, e quem sabe, o primeiro beijo de Draco e Hermione?**_

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Mary McNair: **Pode exigir o próximo capítulo sempre que quiser! Ah Lucius é bem intenso e precisava dar uma razão para ela querê-lo, também temos que falar sobre o desejo dele por ela vem estendido durante muito tempo, agora era hora de recuperar o tempo perdido haha. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Ann Cross: **Paixão é complicado, apesar dos apesares, ela vai ficar sim dividida pelos dois, eu te garanto, e quem não ficaria? Pai e filho TUDO DE BOM! Severo ainda não percebeu que Narcisa está carente e meio a fim dele, mas vai usar isso como vantagem! Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**SonhadoraTalvez: **Minhas idéias surgem do nada, nem sei como as tenho, olha que eu descarto muitas ultimamente, parece que quando menos tempo você tem pra escrever, mais idéias novas aparece. Eu venho perdendo um pouco a essência dark, porém, vou restabelecê-la no próximo capítulo, mas com o triangulo, será tudo amor. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Lembrou: **Ela vai ficar com eles, mas até quando...? Prometo explorar muito bem esse triangulo, com muitas cenas tórridas rs. Todos gostaram desse capítulo, porque será? Haha. Quando vi o seu 2º comentário, percebi que tinha que postar logo, por isso, obrigada pela review. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Bella Black: **Menina, amei seus vídeos, tanto que a cena que eu cortei, foi inspirada neles haha. Sempre vou dedicar algo que vocês acrescentarem de diferente para mim, então espere por isso no próximo. Ah a Ana Cross mandou-lhe um beijo por ter dado essa idéia de Snape com Narcisa. Agradeço os elogios, sempre que escrevo, penso no Jason Issacs interpretando-o, não tem como pensar diferente também. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Marisa Apoliano / LoveMari: **Haverá um outro capítulo ainda mais hot do que esse, exige muito cuidado para escrever, percebi que as coisas "hot" por aqui funciona beemmm. Sim, acho que vai ficar legal, só li uma fic de "Dramione" para ter uma idéia de como eles se relacionariam, espero não fracassar. Snape e Narcisa será um desafio ainda maior. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Valkiria B: **Todos gostam de um capítulo quente haha. É legal escrever sobre eles, embora que esse capítulo só foi uma aproximação do futuro triangulo, complicado/prazeroso vai ser para Hermione se decidir entre os dois, mas com a opinião de vocês, vou ver como moldar isso. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Aninha Malfoy: **Obrigada e seja bem vinda a fic, espero que tenha lido os capítulos 2 e 3. E espero que esteja gostando, não deixe de comentar. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Moegy: **Não vou abandonar, minha vida é corrido, mas amo escrever fics, é muito bom poder deixar a imaginação fluir e as pessoas comentarem. Espero que esse capítulo lhe deixe ainda mais feliz. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Dakarai: **Seja bem vinda! Espero que continue gostando da fic e não deixe de enviar sua review. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Cabeça de Vento: **Eu o imagino também, é difícil desvincular a imagem do ator do Lucius Malfoy. Jason Issacs é perfeito. Bom, ela começa a gostar de estar com ele, sente falta e aí chega Draco (Tom *-*) para mexer com os sentimentos dela. Ah gravidez? Não, por enquanto não. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Diabretes da Cornualha: **Como você acertou, ela percebeu que não era ele, espero que tenha gostado da primeira cena juntos. Ah tenha certeza de que Lucius só dormiu uma vez agarradinho na Hermione, as outras ele a manteve muito bem acordada hahaha. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**JayMJane: **Agradeço os elogios. Você levantou uma questão bem complicada para mim, eu tive que colocar uma justificativa idiota nesse 4º capítulo, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha idéia de como a Hermione seria capturada, queria logo partir para os finalmente. Bom, no quesito, Lucius tinha que ser insaciável e louco por ela, é como eu o imagino, extremamente quente. Com Draco será um pouco diferente, mas não menos intenso. Ah não vai rolar algo a três, Lucius jamais aceitaria e eu ficaria perdida escrevendo algo do tipo. Lucius já a queria desde os tempos de Hogwarts que fazê-la vestir um uniforme sensual o deixou louco haha. Coitada da Narcisa, o amor acabou há muito tempo, ela só pensa no Draco e se manter bem perante a sociedade bruxa, mas o Snape estará aí para salvá-la haha. Pode sempre me pedir para postar, foi por você e por outra pessoa que eu percebi o quanto estava atrasada e recomecei a escrever. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Miss Skeeter: **Acho difícil, Lucius é egocêntrico, dominador e jamais dividiria a Hermione com Draco, pode ter certeza de que quando descobri o que vai ocorrer, a mansão Malfoy pega fogo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Cubold: **Eu não queria demorar, mas pode me cobrar sempre que necessário. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Tributo12:** Acho que ele tem tanto desejo por ela, que nem pensa em mais nada haha. Vai querer mantê-la escrava para sempre ou acabar perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Eu também amo ele, apesar de egocêntrico, é tudo de bom rs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**No próximo capítulo:**

**O atraso de Lucius e Hermione (então vai rolar algo... Só lendo)**

**Voldemort e sua missão ao Draco (O que será?)**

**Beijo de Narcisa e Snape?**

**Beijo de Draco e Hermione?**

**Não percam! E se leu, comente!**

**Beijos.**


End file.
